


Flirt Alert

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino challenged Aiba to use his flirting skills to catch Sho's attention.





	

Title: Flirt Alert (One-Shot / Drabble)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: PG

Summary: Nino challenged Aiba to use his flirting skills to catch Sho's attention.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba; ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


Flirt Alert

It was the second week Sho saw Masaki standing awkwardly in front of him in the green room while stretching his arms or passing his hands through his hair as if he had something on his head; always as if he was on slow motion. At first, Sho didn’t pay attention... _It’s Aiba..._ that’s what he kept thinking but when he saw the younger one sending him something that did seem like a wink he realized all those small moves must have had a purpose and that purpose was no one else but he himself.

_Masaki..._ _Oh my dear Masaki... Why do you have to be so damn cute?_ Sho started liking the whole strange way of how Masaki showed his interest in him and found himself almost seeking for it. More days passed and he started sending small smiles to the taller man, making him fail even more than usual.

It was after a recording for AniShi when Masaki had managed to stuck his head in his sweater in his attempt to pull it off his head in a sexy, according to him of course, way. Sho almost burst into laughs as he stepped closer and helped the other.

“Here you are...” his hand found Masaki’s soft hair, ruffling it.

“Thanks Sho-chan...” Masaki replied in a tiny voice, his face blushed.

Sho caught the blush and couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He grabbed the latter’s chin and made him look at his eyes. “Masaki, are you flirting with me?” The question was clear and Masaki didn’t know whether he should confirm or deny it. _Oh my God... what am I supposed to do now?!_

Masaki was too lost in his own thoughts to distinguish the seductive tone of the other.   “Because whatever was what you were trying to do, simply worked...” were Sho’s words and fast tilted his head, claiming passionately Masaki’s lips.

“Sh- Sho?!” Masaki managed to whisper in a trembling voice after Sho broke the kiss.  
  
“Get ready fast! I’ll take you to dinner!” Sho winked at him and got out of the green room.

Masaki was still standing there, trying to digest what had just happened. _Sho asked me out... and me the stupid one who thought that Nino’s idea was to make me look ridiculous in Sho-chan’s eyes... Now we saw who can flirt and who can’t my dearest Nino! We clearly saw it! I can't wait to see your face when I'll announce you the news tomorrow!_

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

A.N. This was the Sakuraiba Drabble I was asked to write on Tumblr and thought to share it here as well. Obviously it's a way too simple and out of point one but whatever... XD

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


End file.
